No More
by RieYuri
Summary: "Kesempatan Ketiga? Apakah aku akan bisa memberikannya lagi untukmu?" Yixing "aku tau itu akan sangat sulit untukmu Xing. tapi aku benar- menyesalinya" Kris "Tolong pertimbangkan lagi semuanya Xing" Suho Pairing : Kray / SuLay slight HunHan / KrisTao


**NO MORE (chap 1)**

**Cast : Zhang Yixing**

** Wu Yifan**

** Kim Junmyeon**

** Xi Luhan**

** And Other**

**Pairing : Kray / SuLay slight HunHan / KrisTao**

**Rate : M**

**Length : Chapter**

**Author : RieYuri**

**Genre : Romance, Comfort, GS for Uke, NC**

_**_ No More _**_

**Yixing Pov**

Hari ini sangat terang, dan hari ini adalah hari dimana aku harus kembali ke Korea setelah sepekan aku menghabiskan liburanku pulang ke China. Sedih karena harus berpisah lagi dengan baba mamaku. Senang juga karena aku akan melepas rindu dengan kekasihku. Dan jangan dilupakan, bosan Karena besok aku sudah harus masuk kerja lagi. Perkenalkan namaku Zhang Yixing. Seorang yeoja yang tidak begitu menarik. Badan tidak kurus tidak gendut, tinggi badan juga tidak melebihi dan tidak kurang dari rata-rata, tidak suka dandan dan suka tampil apa adanya yang penting nyaman. Bermata coklat, berhidung kecil mancung, berbibir tipis, dan berambut panjang lurus berwarna coklat. Untuk warna kulit, eeemmm tidak seputih kulit kekasihku.

"xing, apa kau sudah siap? Baba sudah menunggu dari tadi cepatlah!"

"ya ma 5 menit lagi" begitulah mamaku yang sangat bawel jika harus menununggu lama.

Setelah siap aku langsung keluar menuju mobil karena baba mama dan adikku sudah menunggu dimobil dari tadi.

"lama sekali kau jie, sebenarnya apa yang kau siapkan? Bahkan kau terlihat tidak berias sedikitpun" omel adikku Liyin.

"diamlah yin, aku sudah berias walaupun hanya memakai bedak dan lipbalm" jawabku kesal. Terlihat didepan mama dan baba hanya mendengus. Tanpa aba-aba baba pun langsung meluncurkan mobilnya menuju bandara. Tidak lebih dari 1 jam perjalanan kami sudah tiba di airport. Akupun langsung berpamitan kepada mama dan baba, karena pesawatku akan berangkat satu setengah jam lagi.

"ma, ba yixing berangkat dulu ya. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Kalau ada libur panjang lagi pasti Yixing akan pulang. Dan kau Liyin jangan membantah kepada mama dan baba, belajarlah yang baik". Setelah berpamitan aku langsung meninggalkan mereka dan masuk kedalam untuk check in. Dan tiba-tiba ponselku bordering. Kulihat ternyata dari Kris kekasihku.

"yaa sayaaaanngg" jawabku semangat

"_iya sayang, apa kau sudah berangkat?"_

"oh kenapa suaramu seperti itu? Apa kau sakit Kris?"

"_hehe aku sedikit tidak enak badan sayang"_

"baiklah klo begitu, tidak usah menjemputku dibandara ne. istirahat saja, nanti aku akan mengantarkanmu ke dokter."

"_tidak bisa Xing, aku akan tetap menjemputmu"_

"aaaahh gwenchana sayang, masih ada luhan jiejie yang bisa menjemputku dibandara, istirahatlah. Aku akan segera berangkat, sampai ketemu nanti sayang, bogoshippo"

"_iya sudah kalau begitu Xing. Nado bogoshippo"_

Ya, sedikit kecewa karena Kris tidak bisa menjemputku, tapi keadaan dia memang sedang sakit. Kris adalah kekasihku. Dia kelahiran Korea, tapi sejak kecil dia dan keluarganya sudah menetap dan jadi warga Negara Kanada. Dia sangat tampan, tinggi dan gagah. Wajahnya sangat dingin. Dan mungkin itulah yang menjadi daya tariknya. Tapi aku mencintainya bukan karena fisiknya yang sempurna, bukan juga dari kepribadian dan sifatnya. Entahlah apa yang sudah membuatku gila karenanya, yang aku tahu sayang tidak mempunyai alasan dan juga sebab kan?

Setelah 3 jam menempuh perjalanan udara dari China, akhirnya pesawat yang aku tumpangi dengan sangat mulus akhirnya mendarat juga di Korea. Setelah turun dari pesawat aku langsung keluar untuk mencari Luhan Jie yang menjemputku.

"Yixing", kudengar suara Luhan Jie memanggilku, setelah beberapa detik seperti orang bodoh yang tidak menemukan dimana letak sosok yang meanggilku, akhirnya kulihat juga hidung sahabatku satu ini.

"yaaa Lulu Jiejieeeee" aku langsung berlari kearah Luhan dan langsung memeluknya

"yak Yixing, jangan terlalu kencang memelukku eoh" gerutu Luhan sambil melepaskan pelukanku

"aku rindu jie, apa jiejie tidak merindukanku eoh?" tanyaku kesal

"haha dasar kau kuda poni, aku pasti merindukanmu" jawab Luhan sambil mengacak rambutku sayang

"kajja, aku antar kau pulang ke apartemen Xing"

Luhan, dia sahabat baikku dari SMP. Kami berdua sama-sama dari China. Dari SMP sampai SMA kami sama-sama satu sekolah. Tapi saat kuliah, Luhan tetap mengambil pendidikan di China, sedangkan aku mendapatkan beasiswa di Korea. Dan setelah kami berdua lulus, Luhan menyusulku bekerja di Korea. Aku memanggilnya Jiejie karena dia lebih tua 1 tahun dariku, walaupun kami sekolah bersama-sama.

"haaaaahhh aku lelah sekali jie" keluhku sambil kubanting langsung tubuhku kekasur

"apa kau tidak menemui Kris Xing?" Tanya Luhan.

"sebentar lagi jie, aku akan mengantarkannya ke dokter juga nanti. Apa jiejie tidak kencan dengan Sehun?

"tidak, Sehun sedang ada kerjaan mendadak hari ini. Temui Kris, tapi kau harus pulang nanti karena aku akan bermalam disini" jawab Luhan

"iya jie, lagi pula besok aku juga sudah harus kerja, jadi aku harus pulang malam ini" jawabku pada luhan sambil tersenyum

"beruntung sekali Kris memiliki wanita manis sepertimu Xing, lihatlah dirimu sendiri saat kau tersenyum"

"Mwo? Ya jie, apa yang membuatmu selalu memujiku seperti itu ha?" jawabku malu, dan entahlah mungkin wajahku sudah merona sekali, dan itu terlihat dari Luhan tertawa geli melihatku.

"baiklah jie, aku akan ke tempat Kris. Jangan telat makan, mungkin nanti aku akan makan bersama Kris"

"hhmmm.. hati-hati dijalan Xing" jawab luhan lemas yang memang sepertinya dia sudah sedikit mengantuk.

Tidak memerlukan waktu banyak untuk sampai di apartemen Kris.

Ting Tong

Aku mulai memencet bel apartemen Kris, tapi tidak ada jawaban

Ting Tong

Dan kucoba sekali lagi masih sama.

"oh coba kutelpon saja"

Setelah lumayan lama menunggu jawaban dari Kris, akhirnya dia mengangkat telponku

"halo sayang apa kau tidak di apartemen oh? Aku sudah didepan"

"_ah maaf sayang aku ketiduran. Masuk saja nee"_

"ah neee"

Ternyata tadi Kris sedang tidur dan aku langsung membuka pintunya karena password apartemen Kris sama seperti password partemenku, dan ternyata tidak diganti. Langsung saja aku menuju kamar Kris untuk melihat bagaimana keadaannya.

Ceklek

Dengan sangat hati-hati aku membuka kenop pintu kamarnya

"kenapa kau membukanya pelan sekali sayang?" suara Kris yang sangat berat dan khas berhasil mengagetkanku, dan jujur hatiku langsung dingin saat mendengar suaranya

"ah aniiii, aku hanya takut membangunkanmu Kris" jawabku sambil berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk ditepi ranjangnya. Kulihat Kris membalikkan badannya mengahadap padaku, dan dia menatapku dengan lembut tapi tetap tajam, ya itu karena Kris memiliki mata seperti burung elang.

"kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu Kris?" dan aku mulai gugup karena tatapan dari kekasihku ini. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, walaupun sudah menjalin hubungan hampir 3 tahun lamanya, aku akan tetap merasa jantungku berdegup sangat kencang ketika Kris menatapku seperti sekarang ini.

"haha lihat wajahmu memerah baby, kau lucu sekali eeemmm", Kris mengejekku dan mencubit hidungku

"yaaaa jangan perlakukan hidungku seperti iniiii"

"karena kau sangat imut baby Xingie"

"sudah dari dalam perut mama aku imut seperti ini" jawabku kesal. Seakan mengerti apa yang aku rasakan Kris langsung merengkuh tubuhku ke pelukannya.

"apa kau tidak merindukanku Xingie? Lihatlah aku sampai sakit karena merindukanmu", astaga Kris kau sukses membuat wajahku memerah lagi

"apa yang kau tanyakan em? Jelas aku sangat merindukanmu. Ingin rasanaya aku mempunyai kekuatan teleportasi agar aku bisa menemuimu kapan saja" jawabku sambil menahan air mataku, dan sepertinya Kris menyadari itu sehingga dengan cepat dia mengelus surai coklatku dengan sangat lembut.

"tak apa sayang, sudahlah, yang penting kau sudah berada disampingku lagi sekarang. Dan ingat jangan pernah berfikir bahwa aku akan meninggalkanmu lagi, karena aku tidak akan melepaskanmu dari pelukanku untuk selamanya". Aku hanya mengangguk dalam pelukannya, seperti inilah Kris kekasihku, dulu dia pernah meninggalkanku hanya demi wanita lain. Dan setelah satu tahun kumenunggunya, akhirnya Tuhan mengembalikan Kris untukku.

"bersiaplah Kris, ayo aku antarkan kau kedokter. Sepertinya asam lambungmu kambuh karena tadi kau terus menahan sendawamu" perintahku pada Kris dan langsung kulepas pelukannya dan diapun beranjak untuk ganti baju. Dan kami langsung pergi ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan keadaan Kris.

Setelah 1 jam menunggu Kris dilobi rumah sakit, akhirnya aku melihatnya keluar dari ruang periksa.

"apa kata dokter sayang?"

"ya benar katamu baby, asam lambungku kambuh. Dan aku tidak boleh mimum kopi dan teh. Itu menyebalkan sekali" gerutu Kris

"apa hanya itu saja larangannya? Bagaimana dengan rokok?" tanyaku, dan perlu diketahui Kris adalah perokok berat

"eeemm hehe iya rokok juga" jawab kris sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu

"jinjja" dan kususul pula dengan mendaratkan jitakan dikepalanya

"yak Xingie, appoooo"

"masa bodoh. Ayo kita pulang"

Selama dimobil

"kau mau makan apa malam ini Kris?" tanyaku

"aku ingin makan sup buatanmu. Bolehkah?" pinta Kris manja

"dengan senang hati aku akan memasakkan untukmu sayang", aku menyanggupi permintaan Kris, dan aku bisa melihat kesenangan terpancar dimatanya.

Sesampainya kami berdua diapartemen Kris, aku langsung membuatkan makan malam untuknya. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk memasak sup kesukaan Kris

"sayang makanannya sudah siap, kajja", aku berteriak dari ruang makan untuk memanggil Kris yang ada didalam kamarnya

"ne baby aku sudah disampingmu jadi jangan berteriak seperti itu, kita tidak sedang didalam hutan" ternyata Kris sudah ada disampingku dan dia langsung mengecup kepalaku sebelum duduk ditempatnya untuk memulai makan

"bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu sayang?" tanyaku disela-sela makan

"hhmmm" hanya itu jawaban dari Kris, dan juga senyuman tentunya. Aku tidak bisa menangkap arti apa-apa dari jawabannya, dan aku menganggapnya sebagai jawaban bahwa tidak ada masalah sama sekali dikantornya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Itu artinya aku harus pulang. Dan jangan sampai terlambat, karena Luhan akan memarahiku kalau aku pulang terlalu malam. Belum lagi besok aku harus masuk kerja

"sayang sudah malam, aku pulang dulu ne" pamitku pada Kris

"hati-hati dijalan baby, jangan ngebut saat menyetir mobil" pesan Kris sambil merapikan syal yang kupakai. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku dan tersenyum pada Kris. Tak lama kemudian bibir Kris telah mulus mendarat dibibirku. Kris mengecup dan melumat lembut bibirku. Aku hanya diam menikmati lumatan bibir Kris, dan aku sangat merasakan sayang pada ciuman Kris. Setelah Kris merasa bahwa aku kehabisan oksigen, segera dia melepaskannya.

"manis" itulah kata-kata yang selalu diucapkan Kris seetelah dia mencium bibirku

"hhmmm, jalja yo chagi.. pai pai" aku berpamitan dan mengecup bibir Kris sekilas sebelum pergi. Selama perjalanan pulang aku merasa diriku melayang. Entah apa yang kufikirkan, yang aku tau aku bahagia memiliki Kris. Dan aku sangat mencintainya sepenuh hatiku.

Sesampainya di apartemen

"aku pulaaaannngg" teriakku

"Yixing, bisakah kau tidak berteriak didalam rumah eoh?" jawab Luhan dengan nada kesal

"hehe mian jie, aku hanya terlalu melampiaskan senangku saja", jawabku sambil memeluk tubuh luhan

"yak Yixing lepaskan pelukanmu, aku tidak bisa bernafas. Dan katakan padaku apa yang dilakukan Kris sehingga membuatmu senang seperti ini?"

"seperti biasa dia mencium bibirku"

"hanya itu?" Tanya luhan lagi

"memang kenapa jie?"

"kalau hanya berciuman setiap saat bertemu Sehun selalu melakukan itu padaku, dan aku merasa biasa saja tidak sepertimu sekarang ini. Apa kau menang lotre eoh?"

"yaaaakk jie kenapa jiejie berfikir aku menang lotre? Sungguh dia hanya mencium bibirku jie, masih seperti biasanya juga dia memperlakukanku, dia selalu merayuku. Tapi entahlah jie aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku sesenang ini. Yang aku tau aku bersyukur memiliki Kris" jelasku pada Luhan

"dengan segala kekurangannya?" Tanya luhan lagi

"pasti jie" jawabku mantap

"tanpa memperdulikan semua omongan dan ejekan dari teman-temanmu?" Tanya luhan meyakinkanku

"biarkan mereka bilang apa saja tentang Kris jie, aku yang lebih tau bagaimana dia. Aku yang mencintainya bukan mereka" jawabku yang hampir menangis. Ya selama ini banyak sekali teman-temanku yang mengangapnya buruk. Ada yang bilang dia tidak bisa diandalkan karena kebiasaannya yang bermalas-malasan sehingga kuliahnya tidak juga selesai. Ada juga yang bilang kalau dia tidak akan berhasil dalam kerja kalau dia tetap seperti ini. Bahkan ada yang bilang aku bodoh telah memilih laki-laki seperti Kris untuk kujadikan kekasih. Semua itu hanya angin untukku. Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Terserah mereka akan menganggapku wanita bodoh. Yang akan menemani Kris aku bukan mereka. Yang tau bagaimana Kris berjuang aku bukan mereka. Yang selalu memberikannya semangat aku bukan mereka. Dan satu bukti dariku, sekarang Kris sudah berhasil lulus kuliah walau waktu yang terlambat, dan sekarang dia sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan yang dia inginkan.

"tidurlah xing, besok kau harus berangkat ke kantor pagi-pagi" perintah Luhan sambil megelus kepalaku

"iya jie, selamat malam jie" dan aku pergi tidur dengan harapn esok akan lebih cerah dari hari ini.

**TBC**

**Hai hai haiii para readeeerrrsss.. perkenalkan saya author baruuu.. author yang baru saja gabung d FFN ini.**

**Maaf kalau ceritanya GaJe. Maaf kalau masih banyak Typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana.**

**Author memerlukan review dari kalian.. masukan.. saran.. dan apa saja namanya.. sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnyaaa.. anyeoonngg**


End file.
